Talk:Pso'Xja
=A Beastmaster's view= Here are the notes I wrote up a while back about xping in Pso'Xja as a Beastmaster. At some point I'll try to edit this into something to go in the article. ---- There are three uncapped entrances to Pso'Xja from Beaudecine Glacier: F-7 (near Nue), G-9 (near Ranguemont Pass), I-7 (by the Warp II quest taru). These areas are not connected. F-7 area Just inside the entrance are Maze Lizards, Diremites and Snowballs, all ~45. To the east and west are holes in the floor. Sneak up before dropping. The east drop takes you to a room with a Diremite Assaulter (66-68 in this area, sound aggro). North of there is a tunnel with two Dire Bats (66-68, sound aggro), and then a circular room with an inaccessable elevator passing through it with two Snow Lizards (66-68, sound link) and three more Diremite Assaulters. East of there is another tunnel with two bats which connects to two rooms with further drops A (north) and B (east). These two rooms have no pops, so they're safe to camp in. The Bats between A and B will be your primary pets; charm one and pull a mob from the circular room back into one of the drop rooms. When the mob dies or you need to swap pets, switch rooms. Once you have the rhythm down you shouldn't need to Sneak much. You will usually need to swap to take down a T+2 Diremite. If instead you take the west drop from the Snowball area, you come to a room with a Thousand Eyes (66-68, sound aggro), followed by 2 D.Bats, followed by 2 T.Eyes and 3 Maledict Millstones (66-68, magic aggro), followed by a drop J, followed by 2 D.Bats, followed by a drop K. The room with the J drop is a great camp for BST66, using Eyes and Bats against the Millstones and other bats. Note that Hecteyes intimidate Bats. This is faster xp than the Diremite side because pots are so weak, but also more dangerous because of nasty -ga spells. If you drop down B, you wind up in a room with two Frost Lizards (74-76, sound link); North is a tunnel with a Purgatory Bat (74-76, sound aggro/link), followed by a drop C, followed by two Diremite Dominators (74-76, sound aggro), followed by another drop D. The Lizard room or the D room seem like safe camps. If you drop down C, you come to a couple more Dominators, and a staircase going up. The staircase is safe, and takes you back up to the top floor, in one of the Snowball rooms. If you drop down D, you come to another room with two Frost Lizards. West is a hall with two P.Bats followed by 3 Million Eyes (75-76, sound aggro). South is the path to the elevator E, which is safe. Taking the elevator up again returns you to the Snowball rooms. Dropping down A also takes you to a room with 2 F.Lizards; north is a tunnel with a P.Bat, a drop F, and 2 Diremite D's. North from them is a safe room with a drop G; south is an elemental (at least during Ice weather), followed by 2 M.Eyes. From the Eyes, north is a safe room with a drop H; west is a drop I guarded by an Avalanche (75-75, sight/magic aggro) followed by 2 P.Bats and another Avalanche. This seems like a reasonable hunting ground for a BST74. Both G and H take you to the same hallway as D. Dropping down F or I takes you to one of two rooms with an Elemental and an Archaic Chest (mimic). Going south takes you out into a sort of plaza with stairs up to a balcony. A Cryptonberry Stalker (53-60, sight aggro) spawns in the plaza. Going NW from the balcony takes you to the ??? for the Uggalepih Pendant. Going NE from the balcony takes you to a teleporter back out to Beaudecine Glacier. Dropping down J takes you to the other end of the A tunnel. Dropping down K takes you to a room with 2 M.Eyes; north is a P.Bat, an Avalanche at a drop L, 2 Demonic Millstones, and a drop M. Dropping M takes you to the D hallway(?). Dropping L takes you to a D.Millstone and another stairway back to the snowballs. There's another elevator on the west side; you get to it from the Snowball room on the top through the Stone Door in the wall. You need to be on or past CoP mission 5-1 to get through the door; the elevator leads to Promyvion-Vahzl. In addition to the usual Giant Bat specials, the bats here do Subsonics (Def down) and Marrow Drain (Aspir). The lizards drop ice crystals and do Snowball instead of Fireball. The hecteyes also do Petro Gaze (guess) and Catharsis (self heal 500-900hp). G-9 Area Summary: You'll need to come here to get the map. Probably good xp at points in the 50s, basement might be good at 64. ---- As discussed in "Entry 1," the first floor here has Cryptonberries, Labyrinth Lizards (non-aggro), Camazotz and Magic Millstones. There's also a Gargoyle that spawns in one room and a fake Treasure Chest in another. All of these are in the 52-60 range and I think all drop chest keys. I got both of my keys from Cryptonberry Cutters; the second one was either level 54 or 55. I found a real chest by following the path all the way around to a thin path along the circular room. Upstairs is a room with a ??? marked with blue triangles. Using the ??? spawns two doll NMs, Gargoyle-Kappa and Gargoyle-Iota. At first both can be hurt, but periodically they will do a move that causes one to be invulnerable to magic and the other invulnerable to physical attacks; each time they do it they trade off. When the first one dies, the other will still switch invulnerabilities. I was able to beat them as a BST66 using two Funguar jugs and one Pet Food Zeta. Beating them and checking the ??? again gets you a Blue Bracelet key item, which lets you through the blue door on the entrance level near the Millstones. After going through the Blue door you can drop down to a room with a Treasure Chest mimic. The real chest sometimes spawns here next to the mimic. Beyond this room is a hall with three Diremite Stalkers (non-aggro) and one Cryptonberry Plaguer. The mobs on this level seem to be higher level than on the entrance level, even though many are of the same types. At the end of this tunnel is a room with Millstones and Camazotz. To the right is another ??? room with green triangles; using it spawns two more Gargoyles, Lambda and Mu. These two cast Silence and Shock Spikes, but seem to go down easier than the first two; I only needed one jug and a pet food to take them down. Next to that room is a room with a Lizard and a real chest spawn. South of the Millstone room is a circular room where the elevator passes, with 4 Gargoyles. Past it is a room with more pots and lizards. Small rooms off this room have an elemental and a Treasure Chest mimic. The real chest can spawn in the elemental room, with no mimic by it. The mimic room has another exit which leads back to the mimic room on the entrance level. Back upstairs, past the blue ??? is the green door. Go through it, past the drop, all the way to the switch at the end of the hall labeled "Crystal Receptor". Sneak up, hit the switch, invis up, then run back, drop down and run west and north before the panels disappear again. Just past the temporary panels is another mimic, and I've seen the real chest spawn next to it. Continuing on up the stairs takes you to the top of the elevator. Taking the elevator down takes you to an area with no map. The Avatar Gate for the "A Reputation in Ruins" quest is here. As are 4 Diremite Assaulters (full range of 63-68 seen here). Further on are 2 Dire Bats (killed 3, all 64), a mimic, and 2 Labyrinth Lizards (killed 4, all 57-58). This might be an interesting duo spot around 58, since the lizards seem to always to pop 57-58, but the two lizards probably aren't enough to take down a level 68 Diremite, even with intimidation working for you, and 2 bats aren't enough prey. Solo at level 64 seems more likely if the bats indeed only pop 64. You can use the Diremites for farming on the upper levels; just charm one and take the elevator back up. Unfortunately, if you release it to let it heal it will just warp back to the basement when it wakes up, like a mob you brought through a teleporter. Also in this basement area is a teleporter that takes you back out to Beaudecine Glacier. If you're farming Cryptonberry Stalkers for Magnolia Lumber, there are 4 spawns in this tower: 1 in the entry hall, one on the stairs up to the blue ???, one on the stairs from the basement back to the first floor, one on the stairs up to the elevator. I-7 area The maze in this tower involves rooms that move up and down. The top level has 5 Labyrinth Lizards, 6 Snolls, and Cryptonberries (1 Plaguer, 1 Cutter). No sound aggro. Some bomb exp might be possible here, at lower levels, since you can get to three of the lizards without going through an elevator, so they walk back to their spawns rather than teleporting when you release. The lower level has 4 Snow Lizards, Cryptonberries (1 Harrier, 1 Plaguer, 2 Stalker), Elementals, and one Morozko. Also no sound aggro. Doesn't seem like there are enough targets for exp. The basement level (no map) has the same layout as the basement of the G-9 tower. It has 2 Thousand Eyes, 3 Diremite Assaulters, 3 Maledict Millstones, a Morozko and a Cryptonberry Harrier. And an Avatar gate of unknown function, though perhaps this one could also be used to complete the quest. And a teleporter back out to Beaudecine. All the Thousand Eyes and Diremites were T to 66 when I went by; the Morozko was DC, the Cryptonberry was EP, and the Millstones were DC-T. There doesn't seem to be a safe camp in the basement, because of the Morozko in the teleporter room. To get to the basement, take the down elevator in SE I-8, then the up elevator in SW H-9, then down in SW G-8, then the circular elevator in H-8. Pretty straightforward. You can drop through the holes with disappearing tiles, but that doesn't take you anywhere you can't get to normally. --Valyana 17:08, 10 Feb 2006 (PST) Entrance to Promyvion-Vahzl The point at which Promyvion-Vahzl is accessed from Pso'Xja should be marked on the specific Pso'Xja map it's located on. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:29, 1 October 2006 (EDT) Chest locations Finding the real chest in this zone isn't as easy as it looks since the place is filled with fake chests. One should be aware of what spawns are always monsters and to use sneak to avoid them. However... note that there are chest spawn locations on the basement level which lacks a map completely. After awhile of searching I found it behind the teleporter in the basement. -Ariannas 18:47, 19 March 2007 (EDT) There's at least one, if not two or more spawn locations. I put that information, as well as how to tell a mimic from a real chest, on the main page. Feel free to alter it. --Avoisin 08:05, 30 March 2008 (UTC) =Other Stuff= I was camping Nue and got bored. Decided to enter tower to Pso'Xja. Met a Ninja who was killing stuff for the heck of it, as he'd never been in there before either. Told me to go over to hole in side room and check level of mobs in room below, as they were VT and IT to him. We both stand on the edge of the hole looking down, I see that they're Tough to me, when WHAM! Invisible force throws us both into the hole. /panic ! Aggro aggro aggro, run around waving hands in the air, aaaand death. What the heck was that though? Anyone else ever been pushed into the holes like that? --Valle 20:54, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ---- I know people are going through and throwing all the zones onto the new template, I just wanted to make sure whoever does this zone verifies some of the info on this page. Specifically, the map aquisition information contradicts itself. Some places on the site claim it's a simple chest reward, others claim you need a quest, but there's no link to the quest at all. Also, this is currently one of the pages that clips in 1024x768, but the new template should have that fixed. --Syeria 04:36, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Adventuring Fellow ..... I can't use my signal pearl here. Are we sure it's Fellow-friendly--Lordshadow 01:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :According to AF guide, it can't be used in the uncapped sections. Is this where you tried it? -- 01:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I take it back. Can't be used anywhere here. -- 01:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Treasure Chests I've popped the treasure chest here I-don't-know-how-many-times and I've yet to see either of the gemstones on the treasure list in them. I put the verification tags on those a while back, but I've still yet to see either. Does anyone have any experience recieving either of those from a Pso'Xja chest? --Lordshadow 17:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Capped Towers The 3 towers that had level caps are: the 40 cap (H-8) tower, the 50 cap (J-8) tower, and the 60 cap (H-10) tower. Mobs still have appropriate levels in accordance with the former level caps in each of these towers, so be advised you can pick the correct tower for your level if you wish to party here. Here is the link to the maps for each area http://ffxiclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pso'Xja/Maps: 40 cap (maps 8), 50 cap (map 11), 60 cap (map 12). --Snorglepuss (talk) 01:08, July 30, 2017 (UTC)